Immortality
Warning: spoilers from all of the original seven Harry Potter books Voldemort is back once again, saved by a last-second decision he made. Now he has a plan to truly live forever, and it's up to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to stop him. But this time, they're going to need some extra help -- help from the elves. Something New: I will be trying something new for this story. You can make a "Motion for Canon" comment to suggest something that should become canon in this story. For example: :Motion for Canon: Tam should have a crush on Luna! I reserve the right to use any of these ideas in the story, selectively. Not all ideas will be used. Thanks for helping create this story! Prologue - The Eighth Horcrux Augustus Rookwood muttered “lumos” under his breath as soon as he had finished apparating. The frail figure in his left arm trembled slightly as the blinding light filled the dark graveyard, illuminating the many gravestones. There was a cauldron already there on top of a lit fire, although he didn’t know who had prepared it. The Dark Lord preferred to keep as much information secret as possible. He had reviewed this complex incantation many times, but his voice still trembled as he began. “B-bone of the father, unknowingly g-given,” he began, extracting a bone from the grave marked, “Tom Riddle.” As he recited the next part of the incantation, he began to shake uncontrollably. But he gently set the body in his arms to the side, lifted his knife, and brought it down on his left arm. Flesh of the servant. His scream was barely audible, because he managed to choke it down at the last minute. The pain was horrible, but nothing like the Cruciatus Curses he'd experienced, or Azkaban. A quick flick of his wand slowed the blood flow, so Finally, blood of the enemy. This was not hard to obtain, and they had done so back at the Battle of Hogwarts. It was one of those Weasley twin’s. Rookwood drew the vial from his belt and popped the cork out, fumbling to use only his right hand.. He turned the vial over the cauldron and let the deep red liquid flow. He dropped the body into the cauldron and stepped back, watching in awe as the figure contorted and grew into a creature slightly taller than him. Green tinted, scaly skin covered the man -- if you could call him a man. The Dark Lord's new body was even more snakelike then the last. "Reborn, once again," he hissed, a forked tongue flicking as he said "once." "My lord," Rookwood murmured, dropping to his knees. "You have served me well, Rookwood," the Dark Lord said slowly. "You, among the faithful, will be rewarded." The faithful, the faithful few. The few who had somehow escaped the Aurors, teachers, students, and Order members who had won the upper hand at the Battle of Hogwarts. They had worked together to resurrect the Dark Lord once again. "If I may be so bold, my lord...." The Dark Lords eyes flickered towards Rookwood. "You have earned it." "I don't understand how you survived... how we were able to resurrect you." Something reminiscent of a smile spread across the Dark Lord's lips. "Horcrux. You are familiar with the term?" "Of course, my lord." "I had made seven. Meant to be six... but unknowingly I placed a part of my soul in the boy." He refused to say the name of Harry Potter. "Yes my lord.... so you used one of those to resurrect yourself?" "No, you fool!" the Dark Lord hissed. "Dumbledore and the boy made sure that those were destroyed. I made an eighth horcrux, when I killed Severus Snape. That horcrux has been hidden now. But it has been what resurrected me." The Dark Lord pulled Rookwood's wand from his remain "And I'm more powerful than ever." Rookwood stared at the Dark Lord in wonder, awe, and fear. "And you are immortal?" The Dark Lord laughed. "It would be naive to think so after what happened not so long ago. But I have another plan. A new intelligent species has been discovered. Elves." Chapter 1 - A Ruined Castle "You know, if a muggle were to walk up to Hogwarts right now, they'd see something really similar to what we are right now," Hermione remarked. "Not exactly, of course..." Ron, whose arm was draped around her shoulder, turned and squinted at her. "I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Hermione sighed. "I've told you before, Ronald, ''that when muggle sees Hogwarts, it looks like a ruined castle to them. Well, Hogwarts ''is ''a ruined castle right now. Honestly, you should read ''Hogwarts: A History." Harry, who had been listening in silence, felt a small pang in his heart at the words, "Hogwarts is a ruined castle right now." It was sadly true. The stone walls and enchanted tapestries were now magic-torn and in piles on the ground. Strewn across the grounds were broken, dented suits of armor, loyal soldiers of Hogwarts during the battle. And in the courtyard, the great hall, the forest, the classrooms.... all over the entire castle, the blood of both sides had come to rest. This was the day they would restore Hogwarts to its former glory, and Harry was glad; he couldn't stand to see his one true home like this. Professor McGonagall appeared from behind a crumbling stone pillar. She waved the three over towards her, a grim smile on her face. "Hello, Potter, Granger, Weasley, I'm glad you're here to help," she said. "We're glad to help! But... what exactly will we be doing?" Ron asked. "Oh, it's very simple! Most trained wizards don't even need an incantation for this. It's a Large-Scale Mending Charm. It requires the wands and skills of many wizards, but thankfully we have plenty," McGonagall said. "What's the incantation, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Reparo Maxima! ''It does nothing on its own, but paired with the spells of other wizards, it can restore this castle." ''This chapter will be completed soon, so come back soon for more! 'This fanfiction is a work in progress! More chapters will be added soon. Your support and constructive criticism is appreciated. ' Category:Fanfiction